


I don't Wanna Battle! I want a Nap!

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Pokemon Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerodactyl, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doduo - Freeform, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Smol!Keith, Smol!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: All Lance wanted was a nap.He doesn't know why the weird kid in the mullet is demanding a battle from him.He just wants a nap.





	I don't Wanna Battle! I want a Nap!

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first. I love pokemon. I love vld. So obviously I would make something like this! haha. 
> 
> Just a cute little idea I had. I'm actually making two leggit pokemon stories. But, their in the works. So you'll be getting a few one-shots here and there. So I hope you enjoy those! 
> 
> For this lance has a Duduo named StrawBerry. While Keith has an Aerodactyl named Chisel. 
> 
> To give a thing about that. Lance named one head Straw and the other Berry. And when they evolve he's going to call them StrawBerryCake. I gave Lance a dudio for multiple reasons. For one thing you can plainly see the expression on the heads. Lance is a very expressive character. Long legs, and Lance has long legs. Also I think it be cute seeing Lance with a duduo/dodrio. 83. 
> 
> StrawBerry is also female. 
> 
> For Keith, I thought about the place he lived and the ruins he searched for while looking to find the blue lion. So I picture Keith out with his parents and he is given a chisel and some tools. So Keith goes exploring and starts to randomly beat up a rock with chisel. That reveals a fossil inside. He decides to name the pokemon chisel. 
> 
> Chisel is a male. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! If you want more news you can follow me on my twitter at KnightlyLautaur!

'I'm sleepy....' Lance thought, eating his food while he leaned against his duduo's side. The pokemon also chowing down on the food presented to them and gobbling up as much as they could. It was Lance's first day at the center that will hold him until his father comes and picks him up.

In fact it was his first time living in this place. His father deciding to move them to a more outdoors area that was on the outskirts of the city. Lance enjoyed the move and enjoyed his new house more.

But, he has yet to make any friends.

Even with his outgoing nature Lance couldn't seem to secure anyone to really talk to him or play with him. Many cringed at his loud voice or fidgeted nervously at his constant chatter. It made Lance slowly crawl into a shyer shell and he stayed close to StrawBerry throughout the day.

“StrawBerry, do you wanna go take a nap?” Lance asked, getting his pokemon to let out a little tired chirp. With a small pat on his pokemon's side he cleaned up his mess and joined the other children outside. Blanket in hand the seven year old looked around for a nice private area to take his nap.

Finding a spot under a tree a little far from the other children. Deciding that it was the perfect spot Lance marched his way towards it. StrawBerry at his side and watching out for any straw attacks or even balls that might come there way.

Just as Lance was halfway there he was suddenly stopped.

“.... What?” Lance asked, a little unsure at the mullet raven hair boy that was staring at him so intensely he had to fidget a bit.

Lance knew him was Keith and saw him hanging out with a group of other children. From what Lance could figure from his time in the center. It was that many wanted to be friends in the group that Keith was apart of and yet none of the group really looked a them. Lance figure that they must be children of important people since his father commented that the facility was a guarded one.

Honestly, his father was a little overprotective.

“Battle me.” Keith spoke, making Lance frown as he looked over at StrawBerry. His pokemon did nothing and instead just glared at the aerodactyl that was glaring back at them. It was small, obviously not an adult yet. But, it still held an impressive height over Lance and StrawBerry.

“..... No.” Lance growled, not liking the other's attitude.

“Battle me.” He stated again a little more forceful.

“I said no.” Lance explained, before motioning StrawBerry to just walk around them.

Keith's frown deepens and he followed Lance demanding for him to battle. Lance wondered if this is what travelers had to encounter whenever they went on a journey. He wondered if the whole eye contact battle thign was actually true.

“Battle me!”

“No! Besides it's rude to battle without introducing yourself!” Lance argued back.

Keith frowned, thinking over what was said before realization showed on his face. A small blush crept on his cheeks and he grumbled out to Lance while kicking up some dirt. “My name is Keith and this Chisel... Battle me.” He spoke, making Lance raise a brow.

“My name is Lance and no.” Lance spoke back, feeling exhaustion just fighting over this with the other.

“Why not!” Keith asked, stomping his foot on the ground while Chisel made a warning growl. Lance scoffed at the growl along with his duduo. His father's growls were so much better than theirs and he's able to scare grown ups instantly with it.

“Cause I'm tired!” Lance explained, pointing to the blanket and then to the tree. Keith stared at the blanket with puffed up cheeks before he finally nodded his head. With a sigh of relief Lance made his way over to the big tree.

Checking around it Lance found a perfect spot for his nap. Under a part of the tree was a large patch of nice soft moss. Lance threw his blanket over the patch and pulled any wrinkled edges before he climbed onto it. StrawBerry made a small cooing sound as they nestled on top of the blanket. Laying their heads down and closing their eyes instantly for some good rest.

Lance yawned and snuggled against the soft feathers of his pokemon.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt a shift in the blanket. Blinking in surprise Lance turned his head to see Keith getting comfortable. Chisel laying on his other side while giving a smirk to a very angry StrawBerry. But, his ladies had class and wouldn't start fights.

For Ladies never start fights, but they can end them.

Lance watched Keith snuggle against Chisel a bit before he looked back at Lance. Staring so intently that Lance wondered if he was trying tor burn a hole in his cute overalls. He would be really mad about that since he loved his overalls.

“.... Why are you like this?” Lance tired asked, slumping on the blanket against StrawBerry. He let out a puff of exhaustion and defeat as Keith did the same thing. Pressing his side against Lance as he continued to stare at him intently.

“Shiro says I'm stubborn.” Keith shrugged, making Lance grumble before he close his eyes.

“Just don't disturb my nap.” Lance warned, getting a huff from Keith.

“Will you battle me afterwards?” Keith asked, making Lance groan in his arms. He decided not to answer and instead finally slipped into the rest that he wanted from the very beginning. With a pout Keith continued to watch Lance for a little while before also falling asleep to the nice breeze and the cool shade they were in.

When Coran's Stouland came to find him, he was relieved to see the two children sleeping soundly on the blanket. With a nod the pokemon went off to inform Coran who immediately took a few pictures before allowing the children to sleep.

When the two finally woke up it was time for them to leave. Lance was the first and wiggled his way onto StrawBerry's back who proceeded to bring Lance to his father. Sendak was waiting with the other parents and sighed in relief at the sight of the two.

“How was your time here?” Sendak immediately asked, glaring at the workers just in case if they did anything wrong.

“It was good papa.” Lance yawned, making Sendak rumble a bit at how cute Lance looked. He gave his child a nuzzle and was about to leave when a loud yelp was heard across the wide field.

Lance immediately woke up and turned to see Keith on the back of his pokemon heading straight for them. Without warning he crashed into Lance and tackled him into the arms of Sendak who quickly caught the two children. StrawBerry screeched at Chisel and started fighting with the pokemon like how the children were fighting in Sendak's arms.

“BATTLE ME!”

“NO! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!”

“BATTL ME!”

“TOMORROW!”

“BATTLE ME!”

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!?!?”

It was on that day where Lance technically made his first friend.

Sendak made his true first enemy.

It was a little later that Lance found out through Shiro that Keith was just trying to make friends with him. But, because he was so socially awkward he thought that demanding a battle from him would strike a friendship.

Lance decided while the mullet kid was socially awkward... it was cute hearing that.

 

 


End file.
